The Truth
by Roxas my man
Summary: This was written for a science class.


There is one truth in this world, and that truth is split into three pieces. For it to be found, the physical forms of these pieces must be united. There is only one person in the worlds who has found these three pieces, the name of this person is, Wrath Elrix.

Wrath grew up on his own, using the materials in the forest around him to survive. He was about twelve years of age, with long black hair, that reached down to about the middle of his back. He wasn't very tall, only about four foot three. He lived on a deserted island, in the middle of a large lake, all alone, with only the animals to keep him company.

With all the years of his life that he was alone on this island, he discovered something abnormal on it. In the exact center of the piece of land, was a stone plate, buried in the earth, with only the topside showing. On the showing side of the stone material, there was a strange red crystal imbedded into it. Surrounding the red crystal, were multiple inscriptions, carved into the stone.

One day, much like the past days in his life, Wrath decided to examine the stone more, to see if he could figure out why it was there, and what it could do. Slowly, he walked onto the rocky surface, and went over to the red crystal, placed in the center. Cautiously, he knelt down over it, and slowly ran his hand across the red, smooth surface of the sparkling stone. Minutes passed that seemed like hours, and Wrath was making no progress in figuring out more details about the stone. As he continued for several seconds longer, he began to hear the rustling of leaves, off to his left. Slowly, he looked over at the source of the sound, and spotted one red fox, looking straight at his eyes. Wrath slowly stood up, and turned towards the fox, trying not to startle him in any way. But he failed, and the fox ran straight for him. It leapt for his right arm, and latched its teeth into it, biting into his skin deeply. Wrath winced in pain when he was bitten, but didn't do anything, showing the fox that he was no threat. The fox eventually let go of his arm, and dashed off into the woods.

Wrath fell to his knees, holding his right arm, applying as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding. The blood ran down to his elbow, and then dripped off, landing onto the red surface of the centered stone. The red stone slowly began to glow a bright color of red, while the engravings around it in the rest of the stone began to shine a bright blue. Wrath looked around him at the glowing light. Confused, he slowly began to notice small particles of light, rising off of his arm. The next thing he saw was a large black gate, standing over him. There was nothing else in front, or around him, but this black gate. He gradually approached the gate, when he reached it he looked around again. There was still only empty space. Then he saw a strange pattern on the gate and started tracing it with his finger. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and the gate gradually started to open. Wrath quickly fell backwards a few steps, holding his arm up against his eyes to protect them. Then, out of the gate came multiple shadow like figures that looked almost like a monster's arms. He tried to turn and run, but failed, as the dark arms grabbed him, and pulled him into the gate, the doors closing after him.

Sunlight leaked through the window, waking Wrath. Before opening his eyes thoughts ran through his head, '_Where am I...? Oh, yeah…the other world. It's been two days._' His eyes slowly flickered open, as he sat up, holding his throbbing right arm, where the fox bit him, which was now bandaged up, and gradually beginning to heal. He looked out the window, and watched two birds, with antlers, fly by. This world was almost exactly the same as the world Wrath came from. There were even people with the same names, and personalities as some of his friends back on his own world. The only difference was every living creature on this world was somehow crossed with another. This world seemed like the place where all of the legends of his world originated. There were flying horses and the thing people call a Chimera. It seemed that everything in this world was a chimera, a mixed beast.

Wrath stood up, his weak legs not holding him at first, but soon letting him regain his balance. He walked towards the door, and left his small room. He shut the door behind him, and was soon greeted by Maes Hughes; the man who took him in. the rest of the family was out at the store. Wrath liked this family, but he knew they weren't regular people. They just looked like the humans he would find on his own world, but they still had the flesh and blood of a chimera.

Later that day, Wrath took a walk to the first place he woke up on that world. He went there daily, as if he was expecting to find something. He saw the dried pool of blood that he had left when he fell there, but nothing else. He needed to get to his own world, and he needed to within the next week. There was only a certain time limit someone could stay on a world other than your own. If you went even seconds over the set time, you would dissolve into thin air, and cease to exist.

Wrath knelt down next to the puddle of dried blood, and slowly ran his hand across it. He looked around at the trees that surrounded the spot. There had to be something near by with some connection with his own world. He stood up, and looked down at the spot where he fell. Tracing the shape of the blood, it seemed to form a point in one end. Wrath looked in the direction it was pointing, and quickly headed towards that direction. He didn't know how the shape of the blood had anything to do with him returning to his own world, but it just gave him the feeling that it did. Wrath began to pick up the pace. He was soon sprinting through the forest, expecting to find something.

It soon came to the point where Wrath was completely out of breath. He stopped in his tracks, and fell to his hands and knees, his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Soon he noticed a cold feeling under his palms. He opened his eyes slightly, to see a stone surface. His heart felt like it skipped a beat as he looked up and noticed a large stone plate, with engravings in it, and a large blue crystal in the middle, the same size as the red one on his own world, which was about the size of the center of his palm. There was something he recognized about this place. It felt otherworldly. No, it felt like home.

Wrath stumbled to his feet, and rushed over to the center of the stone. Could this be his ticket home? Maybe, but first he needed to figure out how to activate the blue stone. Was it activated with blood? Suddenly, he felt a quick stinging pain on his right cheek. He reached one hand up, and placed it on his cheek He pulled it away, and looked at it. His fingers were red. He must have cut it on a branch while he was running through the woods. A smile spread across Wrath's face, and he placed his hand with the blood on it, on the blue stone. He waited, nothing happened. Wrath felt his heart sink into the deepest part of his stomach, and he slowly got to his feet. He ran away.

Run. That was the only thing he was good for was running. He even ran away from his own world. He ran through the forest, not even flinching at the branches that tore through his clothes. He didn't care about the pain. He just wanted to go home, the only problem was that he didn't know where home was.

'Where am I? A bed? Why am I back here?' Wrath was back in the Hughes household, but it was different. The house felt cold… like a corpse. He was covered in bandages. He sat up, but instantly fell back to the soft surface, he tried reaching to a glass of water, but instantly recoiled because of the pain that shot through him. He was covered in bandages. Was this from the forest? Wrath remembered getting cut, but not this much. Where was Maes? He had to find Maes. He was the only person he could trust. Powering through the pain he rolled off of the bed and stood up, lurching to the door.

"Where is he! Where is Maes… I want to talk to Maes. Please." The house was empty. The family was gone, but where did they go? Could they know about the stone! Did they go there? He had to find out, so he started towards the woods.

Wrath was about to faint from the pain, his wounds had already reopened, and the bandages were red, but he had to get to the stone. He knew that the stone wasn't far ahead, but he didn't know what to expect, where they really there? Wrath passed through a bush and there he was, lying on the ground. Maes must have fallen asleep looking for him, but wrath had gotten to the house without Maes knowing. He went to wake Maes up, "Maes. Hey Maes, stop sleeping, you have work to do." Maes didn't even move, "Maes?" He wasn't breathing. Wrath finally realized what had happened, why nobody was in the house, why he felt so cold. They had been murdered. "But, why… was it because of… me? Did I cause this? Did I cause this?" Wrath's eyes flooded with water. Why did Maes have to die? Wrath started to cry, one teardrop fell to the earth, but it didn't hit the ground, it was pulled into a stone. A blue stone smeared with blood, a stone that held the key to Wrath's fate.

Wrath looked up, amazed by what he was seeing. He was back at the gate, but he didn't know how he had gotten there. That stone was in his hand, and it was glowing a brilliant blue. He knew what to do, so he walked to the gate and waited for the cold embrace of the black hands to pull him through to his world.

This time Wrath was conscious, and he could see it. It was everything in existence, and it flooded his mind with images, but there was one piece that was left out, and that piece connected everything.

Wrath fell out in a strange place. This wasn't his home, but something much different. The sky was black, but he could tell that the sun was shining from the small slivers of light that reached the ground. All around him were giant buildings that reached through the ever-present clouds. A strange thing raced past him on a black path, and lightning raced along with it.

Walking along the black path, Wrath saw that almost everything here had lightning racing around it, like a constant thunderstorm. There were unnatural lights arching over the gray paths that went along side the black one. Wrath was scared that the lightning would hit him, but it stayed circling the lights.

Wrath walked through an open door with a sign over it saying, "MUSEUM". Inside was something he didn't expect from this world, the gate. Walking towards it he saw that it was inside a glass box. A voice behind him sounded, "That's just a replica of a famous artist's work. All the real things are in the vault under the museum. I'll give you a tour if you like." Wrath nodded; maybe he would find something that could help him get to his own world.

The lady led him through the museum, telling Wrath about all of the artifacts in it, like a suit of armor with spikes on the shoulders and helmet, and a black diamond. "Some people say that that is what caused the eternal cloud over this world. It was dug up a couple thousand years ago in a coalmine. It's really bad luck, but on with the tour." Wrath saw a door behind the diamond, and the woman noticed his interest in it, "That door leads to the vaults. It even holds things that haven't been replicated."

Nodding, Wrath left the building to find somewhere to rest. He would come back to the museum later, and give himself a tour of the vault. He needed to know what was in there it could be another stone.

It was hard to tell whether it was morning or not, but Wrath went straight to the museum hoping that it was open. Wrath entered and was surprised to see that the woman from before wasn't there. That was better in his thoughts because there was one less obstacle to get through.

Wrath dashed through the museum trying to find the door again, then he saw it already open, with two men bringing something that looked like a coffin through the door. This was his chance to get through the door, so he took it. Wrath ran towards the men, sliding under them and through the doorway, but he hadn't expected what was ahead.

Looking around Wrath saw millions of artifacts stacked on top of each other, like a giant pyramid. He knew that there was a stone in here, but didn't know how he was going to find it. The room was well lit, but Wrath noticed a dark area in the corner. Going towards it, he thought of what that woman had said the day before about a black diamond and replicas of artifacts. Could this be the real diamond? Turning the corner, the diamond came into Wrath's view, and behind it was another stone plate with a glittering yellow stone in the center.

Wrath started to notice that he was moving towards the diamond against his will. He tried to stop, but his mind kept turning towards the diamond. In a few seconds wrath was holding it, and could feel an electrical current coursing through him. He thought back to the lights ringed by lightning, and felt like he was turning into one. Wrath knew that he would die if he let himself become more electrically charged, but he couldn't let go of the diamond. The only thing that he could think to do was touch the yellow stone. Maybe he could go back home.

Wrath made it to the stone and lightly tapped it. Suddenly the blue stone flew into the yellow stone, and the red stone that he had almost forgotten about went with it. He was surrounded by a wave of colors with a single black radiance in the center. Wrath was moving through the gate, and this time he could see the connection of the images.

The truth.


End file.
